Marinette and Ladybug
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Marinette is shy, clumsy, and stupid. Ladybug is smart, strong, and funny. So people are constantly comparing her to Ladybug, telling her, 'Be more like Ladybug', as if that was even possible. Marinette IS Ladybug. But why does it hurt so much? AU based off a fancomic. Marinette angst. LOL, Zebras! :3 (PS short literally 3 chapters)
1. Ladybug

"You should be more like Ladybug!" If only they knew. Then they wouldn't be saying that, right?

* * *

"Y'know, you should really try to be more like Ladybug. You might be less clumsy then..." Sure! Easy for you to say! I have to nurse my wounds from SAVING PARIS so excuse me if it's hard to walk sometimes!

* * *

"Oy, Maritrash! You should try to be less clumsy! Important people are walking here, unlike you! If only you were someone important, like LADYBUG!" Shut the fuck up! I AM Ladybug! So you're telling me to act less like myself and more like _myself!_ You dense motherfucker!

* * *

"Ladybug is way better than you! You're way to clumsy to act as her in the play."

"I AM HER! QUIT TELLING ME TO BE MORE LIKE LADYBUG, OKAY?! I _AM_ LADYBUG! And if you all hate Marinette so much, you'll never have to see her again!"

"You're not her! Prove it!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

"N-no way. I refuse to believe it."

"Bye, Paris. Guess you don't need Marinette around."

* * *

I yo-yo to the Eifel Tower.

.

.

.

Then cry.

* * *

"Marinette? Oh, sorry. Ladybug, are you okay?"

"GO AWAY, CHAT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I'm not leaving until you look at me and tell me that you are one hundred percent fine, and when I'm sure you're not lying about it to me."

He sat down next to me.

"I blew it. I take it you go to school at François Dupont, then? No need for this, then. Spots off, Tikki." I sighed as the suit peeled itself off of me.

"Plagg." A flash of green and he was de-transformed as well. I closed my eyes.

"I didn't say I wanted to know who you were! Ugh, whatever. Just don't-" He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Adrien?! I- You- What- Why- How?!" I began crying. He let go and buried his face in his hands.

"I knew you didn't like me..." He mumbled into his arms. I snapped out of it.

"What?! No, never! I love you! I- I mean, um... Oh fuck it!" I yelled, making him snap his head up.

"My Lady! Language!" He said, stifling a fit of giggles.

"Fuck language! I love you, Adrien Agreste! I have since the day you let me borrow your umbrella! And I never gave Chat a chance because of it! Or, well, you! You're perfect and wonderful and I love you times infinity and one!" He let out a loud, hearty laugh that I have never heard, Ladybug or otherwise.

That shut me up.

"I love you too, as both Marinette Dupein-Cheng and Ladybug. No matter what! And I don't care who knows it!" I turned towards him, amazed.

He kissed me.

Adrien Agreste kissed me.

Adrien -fucking- Agreste kissed me.

Adrien -fucking- Agreste kissed me on the mouth.

Adrien -fucking- Agreste kissed me full on the mouth.

Adrien -fucking- Agreste kissed me full on my mouth.

Adrien -fucking- Agreste kissed me full on my fucking mouth.

HOLY FUCK!

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

FUCK YEAH!


	2. Marinette

**Mari's POV**

* * *

This is not happening.

* * *

Has to be a dream.

* * *

Adrien can't be Chat.

* * *

That would mean Ladybug's been rejecting Adrien continuously for the better part of a year.

Fuck.

* * *

I need to stop hanging around Alix.

* * *

But fuck.

* * *

So.

To recap:

* * *

I fell in love with Adrien, on the same day he fell in love with Ladybug.

Because of that love for Adrien, I didn't give Chat a chance.

I eventually started near flirting with Chat.

I didn't realize it, but I started liking Chat as more than a friend.

* * *

So it turns out that

ADRIEN FUCKING AGRESTE IS CHAT FUCKING NOIR

* * *

And that also means.

ADRIEN FUCKING AGRESTE LOVES LADYBUG

* * *

AND I AM LADYBUG

* * *

Fuck yeah.

* * *

But wait.

* * *

Ladybug.

He loves _Ladybug._

Not _Marinette._

* * *

He is just barely friends, not even, with Marinette.

What if he only likes me because I'm _Ladybug._

Oh no.

 _No._

 _NO!_

 _ **FUCK NO!**_

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

* * *

Uh-oh.

She's freaking out.

What if she doesn't like me.

Of course she wouldn't.

* * *

She's stopped freaking out.

Phew.

Thank the Lord.

So...

I'll ask.

* * *

 **Third Person.**

* * *

Adrien sits up, clearing his throat.

"Marinette, would you be my girlfrien-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to know something before I can even consider any next steps." She sighed, standing up.

"Why do you like me? Is it just because I'm Ladybug?" She stared off in the distance, towards the dull sunset.

He cleared his throat once more. "Let's be clear. I have a crush on Ladybug, it's true." She visibly winced. "But I also have a crush on a sweet," She seemed to be crumpling, "kind," she was sitting now, her head buried in her arms, "wonderful girl," she was sobbing slightly, "named Marinette." she looked up, a single tear streaking down her face.

"Wh-what?" She was confused, but hopeful.

"I had a crush on two separate girls, who turn out to be the same girl. I'm overjoyed, and really hope that you and I can be happy together." He paused, scooting closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "But you asked me why I love you, so let me answer that question in four words."

She smiled, just a little bit.

"You are perfectly imperfect. And I love you for it."

"That was ten words, kitty."

"Yeah, but I meant 'em."

* * *

They stayed there 'til dawn.


	3. Happy End

"Kitty. Kitty, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"It's morning. You should probably get back."

"But I don't wanna."

"Go on. I'll see you at school in a couple hours."

"Mk, Princess..."

* * *

"Alya."

"Yeah, girl? It's like three in the morning, you know."

"Yeah. I know. I just couldn't wait to tell you this."

.

.

.

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

"OMG I'm calling Nino!"

* * *

"Nino!"

"What is it, babe?"

"You're gonna switch seats with Mari. No questions."

"K"

"Yahoo! My ship is happening!"

"Yay... *snoring*"

* * *

 _ **Marinette's POV**_

 _ **At school:**_

* * *

Omg.

OMG.

OMGOMGOMG

I am going to sit next to both of my crushes.

Who are the same person.

Yahoo!

After school, we're gonna talk everything out.

But until then, we're sitting together in class.

Yay!

Sitting with Adrien!

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

* * *

Adrien is there early, like usual.

He's just settling down in his desk when Alya comes barreling in.

"So, is it true?!" She asks, phone out and recording.

"Is what true?" he questions quietly.

"Do you know?" She asks, confused.

"Know what?" he asks again

"So, you _don't_ know." she says affirmatively.

"Know WHAT?" he asks, _again._

"Nothing..." she replies mysteriously

"Okay, whatever." he says, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Hiya, Alya!" said Marinette, sitting in her usual desk.

"Nuh uh girl, that's not your seat anymore. You need to sit _here._ " Alya said, dragging Marinette to Nino's usual seat.

"Wha?"

"Hehehe"

"But doesn't Nino sit here? Wait-" Marinette turns her head to see Adrien staring nervously at her. "Hi.." she says.

"Hi, Marinette." He replies back.

Mari's face is now bright red.

Now slightly green.

Now pure white.

And back to red.

* * *

"Red is a beautiful color on you, my lady." I said, inching closer.

"Th-thanks, Adrien." she replied, blushing harder.

"So, hate to interrupt you lovebirds, but the rest of the class is trying to _learn_..." the teacher interrupted, eyeing up the rest of the class.

"Sorry teacher..." they both said at the same time.

* * *

 _ **CLASS IS BORING IMA SKIP IT**_

* * *

"Class dismissed."

*Bell rings*

*cheering, shouting, and shoving to get out the door*

Marinette and Adrien are the only two left in the classroom.

(Everyone else besides chloe and sabrina are looking in the window.)

* * *

"So, um..."

"Yeah?"

"Marinette..."

"Um.."

"Ivehadacrushonyouforaboutamonthbutdidntactonitbecauseithoughtyouhatedmesoipersuedladybugmoreandimsorryiloveyou."

"Me too..."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

*Hugging and kissing and lovey dovey stuff*

*Happy End*

* * *

 _ **Yay! That's over. Now I can make this a complete story.**_

 _ **PS: In case you didn't get it, in my headcanon, Marinette's crush on Adrien made him think she didn't like him at all.**_


End file.
